Now You're Here With Me
by Zena Airale
Summary: My 2016 Christmas oneshot! Takes place the Christmas after "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master". Lloyd and Garmadon have a moment alone with one another. The title and this oneshot was inspired by PinkZebra's song, "Winter Lullaby". Such a beautiful piece. (Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this fanfic)


**My 2016 Christmas oneshot!**

 **Takes place the Christmas after "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master". Lloyd and Garmadon have a moment alone with one another.**

 **The title and this oneshot was inspired by PinkZebra's song, "Winter Lullaby". Such a beautiful piece.**

* * *

The Green Ninja sighed, sitting beside his father on a couch in front of the fireplace. They had gotten the same apartment that the ninjas were originally trying to pay off. He was content.

"Son, are...are you alright?" Garmadon asked quietly.

"Yeah... I've missed you so much, Father. I still can't believe that you're not evil."

"Same. I'm very grateful. I thank you dearly. I absolutely do mean it."

The Green Ninja began to tear up. His father instantly pulled him close, caressing his son's hair.

"Lloyd Montgomery, my beloved son...just calm down... I'm here... It's alright... You may be really mature when it comes to leading your team, but you're technically only eight years old. You _already_ are temperamental by nature, and I honestly don't blame you at all for this. Nevertheless, you have already won the battle; it is finally over at last..."

"Dad, I-I don't want to lose you again...!" Lloyd sobbed desperately, holding his father tighter.

"I know how you feel... As much as it pains me to say this, I don't want to lose you either, Lloyd. You're the _only_ child I'll ever have..." Garmadon said, placing his hand upon his heart, pulling away. His voice was filled with much emotion. "You are, and _forever_ will be my whole world. You are _very_ important to me."

"Dad, I've missed you..."

"I know, Son...I-I know..." At last, the once former Dark Lord was unable to contain it, beginning to cry, holding his son close.

Both Garmadon and Lloyd had been through so much over the past couple years. It was only a month since the occurrence of the Final Battle. It had been so long. The two of them embraced for a long time. They eventually came to their senses.

"A-Are you okay?"

"As much as I'll ever be. That battle is gonna have me scarred for life. I don't want you to leave."

"I won't." Garmadon stated firmly. "I want to stay forever. I _know_ how much you hate being left alone, and I don't want you to suffer through it all over again. I'm so glad you saved me. I'm so glad we're both alive. It's _all_ I could ever want. What I did was truly horrendous, but it was never my fault. The Overlord did it. I regret it all so much..."

"Dad, don't worry about it. It's over now. I forgive you." Lloyd insisted.

"Thank you. Yes. You're right... I really should move on... Don't fret. I'm always gonna be here. I will _always_ care about you." He felt his chest hurt, but continued anyways, pulling away to grasp his son's hands. "You are my light...my savior... I just _can not_ thank you enough. I had been longing for this moment for so long, and it has finally happened. After all these years."

"Father, can you continue holding me? I liked when you did that..." the Green Ninja asked.

"Yes. Of course. Come here, Lloyd..."

Lloyd smiled, instantly wrapping his arms tightly around his father, and leaned against him. Garmadon returned it, quietly sobbing against his son's chest.

"I know I've said this before, but still, I'm _never_ leaving you behind again... I can't express that enough. I just want to make up for the lost time I never got to spend with you. You're perfectly fine now. We're together at last. Ohh..." he sobbed compassionately. "Lloyd Montgomery...my precious, beloved child... I-I love you so much...  
I can't believe how much you've changed...in a good way."

"I don't want either of us to die, Father..." Lloyd whispered.

"Neither do I. We just got reunited. I'm right here. You are alright. It is all over now. You won. Don't be upset. It pains me a lot to see you like this. It really does, Lloyd. Rest assured, nothing will harm you again. You are truly powerful, in so many ways. I wish I had made a better decision, but the past is the past." He instantly started sobbing.

"Dad, are you alright?!"

"No. The whole reason why I dreaded killing you in battle was because...because I wouldn't have been able to live...without you...by my side... I would _never_ have been able to forgive myself...for killing you...I would have been devastated...so much so that I would've completely broken down...

But it never happened... I'm _truly_ relieved... At one point, I was so hesitant, that I actually felt sick to my stomach... It was the worst feeling ever... All I wanted was to be with my family, and I thought I could achieve that by turning everyone and everything evil...but it only made matters worse... You _saw_ how I reacted when you were revealed as the Chosen One...I was just heartbroken... Now I wish I could take it all back..."

"Father...I'm so sorry... I don't know what to say..."

"You...You don't have to say anything, Lloyd... I'm fine just staying here beside you..." Garmadon sighed, having come to his senses. He let his past worries fade away.

"I have really missed you, Father."

"I couldn't agree more... Yes...it may have been really hard in the beginning, but now, I'll always make time for us to be together. It's the least I can do. I love you unconditionally. You are a major part of my life, and I am just _truly_ proud of the person you have become.

Ohhh...my precious son...I have missed you so much... I'm glad it's all over now. We can finally be a normal family again...or at least as normal as we can be despite our circumstances at the moment."

In response, the Green Ninja began to cry again. Garmadon gently caressed his child's hair as he embraced Lloyd tightly.

"Shhh...I'm right here... I've got you... You're okay, you're perfectly fine... We're together. It is all over now. It has been so long, but still, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

* * *

 ***Throws the fluff at you and runs away singing "The Weekend Whip"***

 **Yeah... Anyways, Early Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! Cya, bye!**

 **-Zena 1421**

 **P.S.: #hufflitherdorclaw4evah**


End file.
